nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Kristian II of Arendaal
Kristian II of Arendaal ("Kristian the Great" or''"Good King Kristian")'' (1530 - 1570) was the King of Arendaal and the first Emperor of the North, reigning from 1560 to 1570. It was Kristian II who restored peace to Arendaal after the Wars of Religion ravaged the country between 1545 - 1560, declaring it a Protestant nation while enacting the Edict of Bergen to institutionalize religious freedom. Kristian was hailed the Empire of the North by Protestant Churches, and was crowned with the title in Svealand, then part of Suionia and the leading centre of Protestantism, in 1560. The Empire would last until 1730, encompassing much of Northen Europe at its height. Kristian was the son of King Johannes I of Arendaal and Blanche of Montelimar. With his''Acts for the Preser -vation of Religious Freedoms, the Edict of Bergen confirmed that the country's populace, whether Protestant, Catholic, or of another faith, were free to worship as they choose without fear of discrimination, persecution or maltreatment. This guarantee of religious liberties effectively ended the civil war and made Kristian II one of the most popular Aren kings, both during and after his reign. Although tensions between Catholics and Protestants were not finally resolved until the end of the 17th century, Kristian's reign marked the end of violence and the beginning of reconciliation. Kristian showed great care for the welfare of his subjects and displayed an unusual religious tolerance. His assassination in 1570 by a fanatical Protestant led him to take on a martyr-like legacy. For his promulgation of laws protecting freedom of religion he was nicknamed ''Kristian the Great or Good King Kristian, and for his foundation of the Empire of the North, he is one of the most celebrated figures of Aren history. Biography Succession By the time his father King Johannes I suddenly died (possibly poisoned) in 1550, Kristian II had openly converted to the Protestant religion. Attracting the support of Catholic nobles, Kristian's aunt Katherine I seized the throne. Kristian, fearing for his life, fled north and denounced Katherine's policies towards Protestants. He claimed that he would treat subjects equally be they Catholic or Protestant (a claim which was not initially believed by the Catholic nobility), but Katherine rejected his right to rule and declared him a heretic. Meanwhile, full scale war broke out between Catholics and Protestants as Katherine and her younger brother Bjorn III suppressed Protestantism and grievances turned bloody. In 1549 Kristian married Frederika of Suionia to secure the support of the staunchly Protestant Kingdom. with the Battle of the Cross in 1560, Kristian's forces defeated those of Bjorns and he ascended the throne as King of Arendaal. His first official Act was dubbed the Edict of Bergen made Arendaal a Protestant nation but also guaranteed religious liberties to all. Empire of the North Once crowned King, Kristian decided that Northern Europe sorely needed unification to deter further strife. His forces invaded X, and the Protestant clergy of Northern Europe hailed him the Great Ruler or Great Emperor of the North. Kristian was crowned with this title in Svealand, then part of Suionia and the centre of Protestantism in Northern Europe. Thus the Empire of the North was born in 1560, and would continue to flourish in Scania until its dissolution some two centuries later. Kristian negotiated a treaty with the Regent of his wife Frederika's young nephew in 1560, King x, whereby the Kingdom of Suionia became part of the Empire of the North, with the Suionian King becoming a vassal of the Emperor. Suionia enjoyed a high level of autonomy, exercising practically complete control over its colonial possessions and exploratory voyages but was from then on heavily involved in the Empire’s trade ventures and furnished the Imperial army with steadfast military support. It also remained the centre of the Protestant faith in Northern Europe. The Great Ruler Kristian II proved to be a man of vision and courage. He adopted policies and undertook projects to improve the lives of his subjects, earning him great popularity. A declaration attributed to him is: "If God spares me, I will ensure that there is no working man in my Kingdom who does not have the means to have a chicken in the pot every Sunday!" This egalitarian statement epitomises the peace and prosperity Kristian brought to Arendaal after a decade of religious war, and demonstrates how well he understood the plight of the Aren worker and peasant farmer. His forthright manner, physical courage and military successes also contrasted dramatically with the turbulent languor of the last Catholic Kings of Arendaal. Tired of bloody struggles and material deprivation, Kristian's charisma won the day with the Aren people. He also expanded the grounds of the Hermitage, adding the Grande Galerie to the palace. More than 400 meters long and thirty-five meters wide, this huge addition was at the time was the longest edifice of its kind in the world. A promoter of the arts by all classes, he invited hundreds of artists and craftsmen to live and work on the building’s lower floors, a tradition that would continue for another two hundred years. Assassination in 1570 Although he was a popular ruler, Kristian became the victim of an assassination plot in 1570. He was stabbed by a fanatically passionate Protestant, Leif Armansen, who believed the King had been too tolerant of Catholics and 'heretics'. The Protestant obsession with 'heresy' had a great deal to do with the to the King's refusal to persecute Catholics, leaving many Protestant religious leaders insecure about their own position. Kristian II was buried in Notre Dame de Emyn Arnen and was much mourned. A cult around his personality of emerged during the Adelizan era, that is, during the reign of his daughter Adeliza I of Arendaal who succeeded him in 1570. Subsequent monarchs continued the tradition of emphasising the reign of the benevolent Emperor and King Kristian II. Adeliza's long reign came to be known as a "Golden Era", marked by peace and boomming commerce that owed a great deal to the foundations laid by Kristian II. Family, Marriage and Children Kristian II, King of Arendaal and Emperor of the North married Princess Frederika of Suionia in 1549. Their children included: *Adeliza I of Arendaal (1551 - 1604) - who succeeded her father as ruler of Arendaal in 1570 *Elisabet of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland (b. 1552) - Consort of Ludwig VI of Eiffelland Siblings *Adele of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister. Consort to Isacco V of the Talemantine Empire *Elisa of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - sister. Consort to Harold II of Anglyn Other Royal Relations *Katherine I of Arendaal - aunt. Usurped Kristian II's throne when his father died in 1545 *Bjorn III of Arendaal - uncle. Succeeded Katherine as King and was overthrown by Kristian II *Robert of Franken, Prince Consort of Arendaal - son-in-law *Edvard III of Arendaal - grandson *Karolina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - granddaughter. Consort of Robert I of Montelimar *Alienore of Arendaal, Princess of Havenshire - granddaughter. Consort of Edwin I of Havenshire *Malena of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - great-aunt. Consort to Emperor Georg II Wilhelm von Thießen *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - great-aunt. Consort of Sebastian III von Franken *Sophie of Eiffelland, Queen of Arendaal - aunt by marriage. (Bjorn III's wife) *Matthieu of Lorraine, Prince Consort of Arendaal - uncle by marriage. ( Katherine I's husband) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Johannes I of Arendaal |3= Blanche of Montelimar |4= King Frederik II of Arendaal |5= Helena of Franken |6= King Philippe IV of Montelimar |7= Queen of Montelimar |8= Juan Carlos Vázquez, Prince of Coronado |9= Queen Marguerite I of Arendaal |10= Duke Nikolaus IV of Franken |11= Duchess of Franken |12= King Jean VI of Montelimar |13= Anne of Arendaal |14= x |15= x |16= King Fernando II of Coronado |17= Queen of Coronado |18= King Harald III of Arendaal |19= Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire |20= Heinrich VI of Franken, Holy Germanic Emperor* |21= Holy Germanic Empress |22= x |23= x |24= King Phillippe III of Montelimar |25= Queen of Montelimar |26= King Gustav IV of Arendaal |27= Niccola Grimaldi of Potenza |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} *Heinrich VI's mother was Madeleine of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal *Empire of the North Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:Empire of the North Category: History of Arendaal